


But You Do

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Overfill [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Cleena drabbles in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better

_Imagine Person A of your OTP getting a papercut or some other minor injury and Person B kissing it better._

**Cleena, cause there just isn't enough**

"What happened?"

Leena rolled her eyes but smiled when Claudia's voice sounded from behind her.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She turned the tap off, and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands before turning to face Claudia.

"It's not nothing, I felt it."

Every since Claudia had taken over the role as Caretaker for the Warehouse, she always knew when something happened to Leena. It had something to do with the bond between the Caretaker and the Innkeeper, but neither woman truly understood it.

Leena smiled at her, and held up her hand. Her ring finger had a small burn on the knuckle.

"I wasn't paying attention, and accidentally hit the pan I had just pulled out of the oven."

Claudia strode across the kitchen, and lightly took Leena's hand in hers. She carefully inspected the burn, then pressed her lips to it.

"Better?" she asked, her lips just millimeters from the injury, her eyes locked on Leena's.

"Much," Leena whispered.


	2. Winning

_Imagine your OTP at an amusement park. Person A wins the biggest stuffed animal for Person B from a ring toss game and then insists on carrying it for Person B for the rest of the day._

**Cleena**

"It really isn't necessary, Claudia," Leena said.

"Necessary or not, I'm going to win the damn thing," Claudia muttered. Leena rolled her eyes, but grinned when the red-head handing another dollar to the man in the booth.

The man handed Claudia five rings, and swept his arm back towards the peg board.

"Two rings on the center post, and you can trade up to a jumbo prize," he said. "A ring on any of the other posts, and you win another medium prize."

Claudia didn't say anything, just focused on the pegs. She swung her hand back, and tossed the first ring. She let out a quite curse when it bounced off of the first peg and landed in the grass. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, and threw the next one.

This one hit its mark, and landed around the center peg. Claudia let out a small cheer, then focused again.

-oOo-

Leena shook her head as she watched Claudia try to get the elephant into her Prius.

"You didn't have to win it for me," she said, "and you definitely didn't have to carry it around for me."

"I wanted to," Claudia replied, then let out a triumphant cry when the stuffed animal was finally far enough into the car for the door to close.

"Well, thank you, it was very sweet of you." She leaned in and pecked Claudia's lips before walking around the car to the passenger's seat. She ignored the goofy smile that Claudia always seemed to get when they kissed.


	3. Kitchen

_tumblr prompt: A day of spring cleaning goes awry_

"What did you do to my house?"

The agents froze as Leena's voice sounded through the house.

"The foyer," Claudia gasped, then her eyes grew wide. "Zoinks, the kitchen."

They all looked at each other for a moment, then bolted. They sprinted towards the stairs. Pete leapt over the railing. Claudia used the post and her momentum to turn the corner. Steve took the stairs three at a time. Myka slipped on the last step.

They slid to a stop, gripping each other, when they saw Leena frozen in the doorway to the kitchen.

"So, it looks bad," Claudia started.

"But, it's not really as bad as it looks," Steve continued.

"Right," Myka picked up. "And we are going to clean it up."

"Like, right now," Pete added.

They slipped around Leena, squeezing between her and the doorframe.

Claudia's face scrunched up when she felt the innkeeper grab her wrist. She slowly spun around, a part of her terrified of the usually gentle woman. She flinched at the look on Leena's face.

"What did you do to my kitchen?"

"Tried to clean it?" she squeaked out.

"Are you telling me four seemingly competent adults tried to clean a kitchen, and this was the result?"

"Well, three competent adults and Pete."

She head the 'hey' from Pete, but ignored it in favor of the look on Leena's face somehow getting even scarier.

"I am going back to the store. This kitchen better be spotless by the time I get back," Leena told her.

She let Claudia's wrist fall, turned on the spot, and left the B&B.

Claudia turned around. The others were spread throughout the kitchen, paused in their tasks to watch her.

"She scares me more than Mrs. F sometimes," she said. The others nodded, then returned to cleaning.

-oOo-

"What's this?"

Claudia shrugged. "An apology. For the kitchen."

Leena eyed her for a moment, then took the plate. It held apple slices and a banana.

"We didn't think you would be happy with us actually cooking something."

She let her head fall back, and watched the ceiling for a few moments, hoping to avoid Leena's glare if she was still mad.

"Why did you mess with my kitchen?"

"Pete hit his spring cleaning groove, and decided to start with the kitchen."

"Why didn't any of you stop him?"

Claudia slowly looked back at Leena. The older woman was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

Claudia let out a heavy breath, her shoulders slumped, and she let herself fall onto the couch next to Leena. Her eyes locked onto her hands as they rested in her lap.

"We wanted to do something nice for you," she murmured.

Her lips twitched upwards slightly when Leena lightly kissed her cheek.

"I appreciate the gesture," Leena whispered, "but never touch my kitchen again."


	4. Marshmallow

_Imagine your OTP eating marshmallows on fire when they're camping by the sea. Person A tries to eat a hot marshmallow but accidentally burns their lips. Person A laughs and blows on Person B's lips to cool it down. Person B's stays mad and keeps pouting until Person A kisses them_

"Ow," Claudia muttered. She pulled the roasting prong away from her mouth, and glared at the black glob on the end.

Leena looked at her over her s'more.

"Stupid hot marshmallow," the red head grumbled. Leena couldn't help but laugh at the petulant look on her face. At the sound, Claudia turned her glare to the Innkeeper.

"It wouldn't burn you if you didn't leave it in the fire so long," Leena informed her.

"But that's the only proper way to roast a marshmallow," Claudia argued. "Otherwise, it isn't melted all the way through, and you don't get that crunch on the outside."

She brought the marshmallow back to her lips, only to burn herself again.

Leena glanced around the beach they were on to see where the others were. Artie had retreated into his tent ages ago, grumbling about being forced to join them on the camping trip. Pete and Steve were in the water, distracting HG from Myka. The tall woman was sneaking up behind her girlfriend, who was dry and sitting on a towel, with a bucket of water in her hands.

Content that none of them were paying the two by the fire any mind, Leena leant over, and lightly blew on the burn on Claudia's lips.

Claudia's eyes fluttered slightly, and she moved towards Leena. She huffed slightly when Leena pulled back.

"Leena," she whined, dragging out each vowel.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the display of Claudia's youth. She turned her attention back to the last bite of her s'more, but glanced at Claudia every few moments. The red head was alternating her pout between Leena and the offending marshmallow.

Leena managed to hold back until she had swallowed, but instantly pressed her mouth to Claudia's when she was done. She swiped her tongue over Claudia's lips in an effort to both sooth the burn and gain access.

Before they could deepen the kiss, however, a shriek sounded from the water's edge. They jerked apart, and looked over in time to see HG tackle Myka into the sand and straddle her. Water was dripping from her raven hair as she leant over her attacker.

Myka stretched up, and claimed HG's lips, momentarily distracting her from her vengeance. Pete started catcalling from the water, while Steve worked to pull the man away.

Leena felt Claudia's fingers under her chin, and let them turn her head. Her eyes locked with Claudia's.

"They'll be distracted for a while," Claudia stated.

Leena grinned and reconnected their lips.


	5. Laughing

_Imagine your OTP playing a game where they're watching a movie and when one person laughs, the other kisses them. (Optional: this little game ends in a make-out session)_

Claudia couldn't understand Leena's ability to keep from laughing, but she could understand why she had, for once, agreed to the game when Claudia had suggested it.

The antics of the characters on the screen drew another laugh from Claudia. Leena instantly leaned over and pressed her lips against the skin under Claudia's ear.

"This is so not fair," Claudia groaned.

"You suggested the game," Leena replied with a smile. Her breath brushed against Claudia's skin and made her hair flutter.

"That was before I leant that you're a laughless freakazoid."

"I thought you liked me kissing you."

"I do. I just also like being able to kiss you back." She risked a glance at the screen, and let out a snort. The snort turned into another groan when she felt lips press to the corner of her mouth.

"That wasn't even a laugh," she complained.

"Close enough."

"I'll show you close enough," Claudia muttered as she moved to straddle Leena.

Leena smiled as she settled her hands on Claudia's hips.

"I will make you laugh," Claudia told her.

"You can try."

Claudia smirked. Her eyes watched Leena's face for any sign of laughter as her fingers started to trail across her torso, putting just enough pressure through her shirt to brush her skin.

Up, around the sides of her breasts, then down the center of her chest. Fingers spread to cover Leena's entire stomach, then inched out to…

Leena's hands shot from Claudia's hips to her hands just before fingers hit her sides.

"So, you are tic-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Leena leaned forward and kissed Claudia.

Claudia eagerly returned the kiss. Her hands moved back up Leena's torso, and around her neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in Leena's curls as she pulled her head even closer.

Her hips shifted when Leena's hands moved under her shirt and her fingers started to trace patterns up her stomach.

"Okay," she said through a moan. "This game's a keeper."

She felt Leena's breathy laugh against her lips. Her comment on it was cut off when Leena's hands slid under her bra to cup her breasts.


	6. Gerberas

_Imagine person A finding out what person B's favourite flowers are and giving them a whole bouquet of them as a surprise_

The meanings of gerbera flowers stem from those attributed to the general daisy family. These meanings include innocence and purity. Daisies are also a classic symbol of beauty however, the gerbera variety holds an added meaning of cheerfulness, which stems from the assortment of colors available

-oOo-

She walked slowly, as she always did. One foot landing in front of the other. Grass bending beneath the soles of her shoes.

A small path had formed over the years. Where the grass didn't grow as fast. Where she could walk in the darkest night and still walk safely.

A path she travelled every week with flowers in her hand. A small bouquet of gerberas; their bright colors and meaning, cheerfulness, contrasting the purpose of her walk.

She rounded the corner, around some trees, and the headstone came into sight.

Beautiful for its simplicity, the only thing carved into the granite was  _Leena._

Each new wave of agents eventually discovered the small clearing and left wondering about the woman. The woman with no birth or death day. The woman whose name was still attached to the B&B. The woman the Caretaker visited regularly.

Claudia sat on the ground in front of the headstone. The morning dew started to soak through her jeans, but she didn't care. She may have been nearing her half century mark, but her body and heart were still those of a 21 year old.

She picked up the wilted bouquet she had left the previous week, and set the new one in its place. The colors reflected off of the stone.

_"They're my favorite. How did you know?"_

She could hear Leena's words as clearly as she had when they had first been spoken. She shrugged, just like she had all those years ago. A shrug to hide the fact that she had spent weeks trying to figure out Leena's favorite flowers. The same weeks she had spent working up the nerve to ask her out.

Her hand reached out and settled on top of the headstone. The cold stone conflicted with the warm memory in her head.

The words that left her lips were the same ones she had used in response to the question.

"Sometimes a girl just knows."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for you, if you would like one: Cleena - Leena teaching Claudia how to cook. - tigerkid14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three different scenarios in which Leena teaches Claudia how to cook....or attempts to, anyway.

_Canon:_

"This...this is exactly why I have never bothered to learn how to cook before."

Leena coughed as she fanned the smoke away from the blaring smoke alarm.  Once the noise stopped, she turned towards Claudia.  She couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend.

Claudia was standing in the center of the kitchen, staring down at the cookie sheet in her hands.  It was actually less of a stare, and more of a glare that, if the bagel pizzas weren’t already piles of ash, would surely make them combust.

Leena walked to her and gently guided her to set the still-hot cookie sheet down.  She pulled the oven mitts off of Claudia’s hands, put them on the counter, then pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

“You should learn, so you will actually be able to eat whenever I’m not here.”

Claudia smirked.  “Then I guess you’re never allowed to go anywhere.”

Leena managed to hold her smile until Claudia turned away, saying something about calling for an actual pizza.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.  The darkness in the Warehouse had never bothered her before.

 

_Cooking School AU:_

“Why do you insist on dragging me to this every week?” Myka groaned.

Claudia sighed at her friends protest as she dragged her through the door.

“Cooking is a good skill to have,” she replied.

“You’re not learning how to cook,” Myka protested.  “You either stare at Leena, and burn the food, or you pout because she isn’t the instructor, and _still_ burn the food.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.”

“What?”

“Weren’t you the one who dropped a bag of flour because the hot Brit behind us spoke to you?”

“Yeah, but I got a date out of it.”

Claudia huffed.  “Whatever.”

“You could just ask her,” Myka said.

“Yeah, cause that’ll work.”

“You never know.”  The new voice made them both stop and turn.

Leena stood behind them.  She was watching Claudia with a small smile.

“Besides,” Leena continued.  “Some independent lessons probably wouldn’t hurt.”

 

_Breaking Bad AU:_

Claudia stared in awe as Leena measured.

“Oh my god,” she breathed.  Her eyes flicked between the mixture and Leena’s concentrated face.  “You really do know how to make meth.”

Leena took a deep breath, but didn’t respond.

“How did you learn this?  I mean, I never would have thought that you of everyone I know would know this.  I mean, I guess I would have figured you over Myka, but still.”

“I really need you to be quiet,” Leena muttered.

“Why?  Will it explode if there’s too much noise?”

“No, but I need to concentrate.”

“Fine.”

“Why don’t you go sit down until I’m done?”

“I thought you were going to teach me?”

Leena glared at Claudia through the corners of her eyes.  Claudia raised her hands in surrender.

“Concentration, right.”

She stepped away from Leena and went to the passenger seat of the RV.

Too many attempts at 2468 later, the phone was taken from her hands.

“Hey!” she protested as Leena sat in the driver’s seat.

“I’ll teach you next time,” Leena promised.

“Next time?  How much do we need to make?”

“To cover Myka’s chemo?”  Leena shook her head and pushed some of her curls back.

“It’s fucking bullshit they won’t cover it.  And once she can’t teach anymore…”

Leena took a deep breath.  “Well, we’ll be able to help.”

They fell into silence that last for a few moments until Claudia laughed lightly.

“What?”

“You were kinda hot, all focused like that.”

Leena let out a disbelieving laugh.  “Really?  That’s what was going through your mind?”

“At the time, just a little, but looking back?  Damn.”  Her eyes slowly moved down Leena’s body, then back up.

“Why did I ever agree to marry you?” Leena asked with a chuckle.

“Because you love me.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to believe.


End file.
